


Pilot

by gukptune



Category: Anthem (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidents, Eventual Smut, F/M, Foreplay, Groping, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Smut, etc. - Freeform, handjob, implications of sex, previously established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukptune/pseuds/gukptune
Summary: After the lost of a limb, team leader jimin finds himself unable to continue his normal life. with only one choice, the team contacts an old teammate they were once knew only to find out that jungkook has baggage.accident, explicit language, previously established relationship, masturbation, foreplay, etc





	Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning of the Sounds of War Series. This might be an OT7 series. Who knows? ;)

The world faded into a blur, the skies stretched into the ground and all the noise in the world disappeared. All he felt was the thump of his head against the ground, the searing pain slicing up body towards his head, all that he wasn’t suppose to be feeling.

The team scrambled towards the fallen pilot, completely forgetting about their mission. Maybe it was the screams, the gasps or the questions he could make out, they sounded warped, as if underwater. His eyes tried to blink away the darkness, the redness, the blur. 

Everything was wrong.

The constant sharp beeping of his monitor told his team all they needed to know. Three bodies, surrounded the fallen pilot as they tried to remove him from his javelin. The last member of their team jumped through the trees towards them, pushing them aside as his eyes met his fallen leader.

“Fuck. Jimin. Is he breathing?”

“Yes, his breathing is staggered but stable. His blood vitals are dropping, and there seems to be in injury in his right arm. We need to get him out of the suit but I don’t think it’s going to budge.” 

The boy curses at the girl, who held up her Captain’s head on her lap as her suit, wired to his, relayed information to her.

“Why can’t we get it off?”

“It seems that the shrapnel from the impact has pierced through his javelin, we can’t remove the suit as long as it’s suck… but―wait a second.”

“What is it.”

“Well it seems to have gone through, almost all the way.” From her expression, they could tell this wasn’t a good thing.

There wasn’t much left to be said, everyone hesitated, looking past each other’s eyes sparingly. Jungkook stepped up in the moment, taking command of the situation knowing damn well that this was the first time he was making a big and hard decision that will truly affect the team. As the beeping of Jimin’s monitor faded, his fate was sealed.

image  
The black edges came apart, white shining brightly as his eyes squint through it. His head felt sore, his body ached like hell. Instinctively, he sat right up, coughing loudly as his dried throat finally made itself known.

A shriek left the mouth of the person on his side, who seemingly was woken up by the surprise. The boy notices his coughing Captain, immediately getting him a drink.

“At least you’re not dead right?” The boy who seemingly doesn’t have a filter, Taehyung said.

The Captain, Jimin reached for the water with his eyes narrowed at younger boy who cracked a nervous smile as he held onto the cup. Jimin feels himself reaching towards air instead, which immediately made Taehyung’s shoulders drop as his expression changes.

Silently, Jimin, furrows his eyebrows at Taehyung who seemingly couldn’t take his eyes off a specific part of Jimin’s body. As if a avalanche fell against him, Jimin’s heart drops as his eyes followed Taehyung’s―reaching for seemingly nothing.

An empty space of which his right hand should’ve been, as well as his arm.

“Captain, we’re building you a prosthetic as we speak,” Taehyung informs, his eyes filled with worry. Of course, he didn’t know how Jimin would react. He was worried, maybe even scared of the reaction. God, did he wish someone else was in his situation right now.

Jimin sighed, “It was that bad, huh?”

“Yes. A piece from the blow impaled your suit, went nearly through your arm. You blacked out from the loss of blood and well, everyone scrambled to help but none of us knew what to do. Nya connected into your suit and did her best to access the situation and Jungkook made the call.” Taehyung recalled most what happened and delivered them quickly.

Jimin nods, “The kid made the call.”

Taehyung felt his nerves raise with Jimin’s tone. Trying to come up with a reason as quick as he could. But Jimin spoke before he got the chance.

“I knew he had it in him, damn Tae―I didn’t think you’d let him call the shots,” The injured man, began to get off his bed, his playful tone lightened the mood and made Taehyung feel a sense of relief.

Taehyung immediately held onto him, knowing that he must’ve wanted to use the bathroom like anyone would who’s been asleep for days, “Psh, he just got there before me.”

After that, he seemingly recovered. Returning to his duties, trying his best to get his Javelin fixed up before his next venture. Everything seemed to be doing well, nothing had changed to an outsiders eyes but the team knew, they knew that Jimin was hiding how he truly felt.

The truth was, he struggled, losing his dominant hand of course did that. He couldn’t fix his suit up himself, he couldn’t even clean his own wounds. Jungkook took this hard, he felt responsible eventhough he needed to do it, he felt as if he took a piece of Jimin away.

The Captain was quiet these days, keeping to himself most of the time. To the team it seemed like he was avoiding them, in truth he didn’t want to be their burden. 

The arm lacked a lot, it was slow, felt rusty, Jimin was suppose to feel as if he’s grown back his arm but instead it felt like he attached a boulder to his arm that weighed him down. Nya felt horrible, she made it but she couldn’t make it any better―of course she tried her best, everyday adding something to it that seemingly changed nothing, she’d even cry herself to sleep feeling as if she had let her Captain down.

Jimin knew of course, he always tried to reassure her that everything was fine and that he was merely not used to it yet.

Jungkook couldn’t bare it, he felt like he was going to lose his Captain and well he was at his last stand. 

Later that night, the youngest member made his way to Jimin’s room where he’d most likely be since he stopped going to the gym. Knowing damn well that Jimin would hate his idea, and would only hate it for a reason he didn’t even know yet.

Knocking on the door, he heard Jimin say that the door was unlocked, granting access Jungkook slipped in shutting the door tightly as he watched Jimin who was sat on his desk typing in his weekly report.

“Do you need something, Jungkook?”

Jungkook nods, feeling the nerves rise from his back up his neck, “We―I know what you’re doing.”

Jimin tilts his head in confusion from the tone that Jungkook had used, an accusatory tone.

Jungkook continues, “You’re pretending that everything’s okay, for the sake of the team. Why?”

He watched the expression that fell on the face of his leader, as Jimin shuts off his computer and stands up. Jungkook kept his stance, exerting the most dominance he could to get the answer he wanted from Jimin.

Jimin took a deep breath, “I don’t want to weigh down all your potential.”

Jungkook scoffs, “We all know the arm Nya made was shit, she’s not good at this stuff and she damn well knows that! No one in this place can make a better arm you know why? Nya got help from anyone and everyone she could and it’s still not good enough―”

“It is good enough!” Jimin cuts him off, “I’m okay―”

“Okay isn’t good enough, we both know who can make you the perfect arm. As stupid as my idea sounds, but it’s all we’ve got. I heard about our next advance, we can get it before that and clear the mission.” Jungkook interrupts, spitting out all he needed to say. Watching the sour look grow on Jimin’s face.

“You’re talking about her, huh? Fine. If it makes you all stop worrying about me then I’ll do it,” Jimin agrees, to Jungkook’s surprise yet he gave Jungkook a confused expression, “How are we even going to get to her, they’ll kill us on site. The last time we saw her well, it didn’t end well if you hadn’t forgotten.”

Jungkook looks away, his fingers scratching on his nails, “Well… the last time you saw her it didn’t end well but―”

“Jungkook.”

“Don’t act surprised, you knew about us―”

“I knew you two liked eachother, I thought it ended like any other crush, but it was more right?”Jimin asked.

“It did end,” Jungkook sighed, “But it ended, a few months after we left, and it wasn’t just a crush, we―”

“Holy fuck,” Jimin rubbed his head in frustration, “You better keep this between us. Taehyung will not take it well.”

“I know.” 

Jungkook knew this was news for Jimin, their team was tight―they told each other everything but that’s what they thought. Jungkook hated lying, but he never lied. The merely kept things between themselves, never sparring a glance at each other outside their bedrooms.

Kim Taehyung, openly liked the girl. But who wouldn’t, she was just perfect in their eyes. But of course, Jungkook being the shitty friend he was had to make the first move and claim her as his own in secret.

In the end, he knew he couldn’t hide the truth forever but he wanted to hide it for as long as possible.

image  
There was a storm, whenever there was a storm you’d find it extremely hard to get up from bed mainly due to the fact that moody cold weather made you feel so goddamn cozy.

That and the boy who laid by your side in your bedroom at Fort Tarsis. You finally sat up, blinking deliriously trying to wake yourself fully. Maybe you were a little loud as the boy groaned and turned over on his stomach, pressing his side into you whilst he pushed his head into your pillow childishly.

“You can’t sleep all day,” You murmured, eyeing the digital clock on your nightstand. On your right, was a rather large window the length of your bed giving you a full view of the sky and a slight view of the forest below the Fort as well as giving you a breathlessly magical view it also gave you a breathlessly sexy view of a boy’s ripped back muscles lit by the peaking sunlight contouring his effortlessly perfect body.

“I actually could but Jimin would kill me,” He replies, his voice distorted by the ruffling of the pillow. His fluffy hair sprawled across your black bed set. You couldn’t help but reach out to lace your finger through it.

Hearing an audible moan leaving his lips as you caught his hips thrusting into the bed. You couldn’t help but let out a slight chuckle which was caught by him.

“Do you find making me hard funny?” He jabbed.

You rolled your eyes at him, “No, but I find you getting hard off a simple head rub funny.”

He lets out a sarcastic laugh, turning over on his back to show you his pouty face. His hair brushed up over his forehead attractively as his flushed cheeks and red lips pursed, “It’s not like you weren’t rubbing your ass against my dick all night,____.”

“It’s not like you weren’t trying to slip your dick in all night, Jungkook,” You mocked, leaning into your elbows as you moved your face up to his. Brushing your nose against his cheeks as you breathed him in, hearing a satisfied sigh leave his lips.

His eyes glimmering from the low sunrise, you were damn happy to get one of the best rooms in the dorm. Perfect for watching the sun rise and set as your being pleasured by Tarsis’ local heartthrob.

Jungkook’s eyes glistened with mischief, he nods agreeing with what you said and you knew that he was up to no good. He cocked his head, pushing the sheets off himself showing that what you said was in fact extremely true.

With hooded eyes, his hands slowly made it’s way down his ripped stomach towards his growing erection. Taking it in his hand, his breath hitches as his eyes never left your own. 

You eyes widened at his blatant act, masturbating right in front of you. “Hmm, fuck.”

His raspy, morning grovel evident in his moans making you wet by the second. Your tongue slips past your lips to wet them, pouting at man in front of you as he pumps tightly and roughly at himself. His lips turning into a smirk as he watches your needy expression.

“Hmm, you need something, darling?”

You sneered at him, knowing that he was teasing you on purpose. You guys knew each other pretty well at this point, it has been a while since you’ve been sleeping together and have been trying out all kinds of things with each other for the first time, and god, was it fun.

Taking initiative you grabbed his precum covered hand and pushed it under your sweater, letting him feel his way towards your bare breasts. Your body completely bare all the way under the top since last night. He seemed pleased as he rubbed his cum all over you. 

But, you knew what time it was and you needed to leave soon, “If we’re going to finish, babe, you’ve got to hurry.”

Jungkook lips grew into a grin, “Right. Forgot you’ve got things more important than me to do.”

Your eyes narrowed at him before he lets out a laugh, “Just kidding. Come, get on. I’ll get you off real quick and real good. Let’s just hope you won’t be doing any kind of physical labour today.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed! Follow me @gukptune on tumblr for more fics and updates! I update on here way late!


End file.
